Enseñame a Amar
by TrunksXMarron
Summary: Rebecca decide perder lo mas sagrado para ella: Su virginidad... ¿Y a quien se la dio? al amor de su vida, Kyle Broflovski. ONE SHOOT (No me maten!) [MEJORADO]


**Nota: Kyle y Rebecca tienen 19 años en este Fic, Rebecca & Kyle no me pertenecen… si no a Matt Stone & Trey Parker, Si fueran míos esto pasaría en un episodio**

_Kyle y Rebecca se encontraban "Estudiando" en la casa de Kyle la cual se encontraba sola, Pues Sheila & Gerald habían salido de viaje, mientras que su hermano Ike estaba acampando con sus amigos. Rebecca y Kyle estaban en la habitación de Kyle._

Bueno, Al parecer terminamos por hoy- Dijo Kyle cerrando el libro con el que estudiaban

Sí, creo que si- Contestó Rebecca- Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?

Esto…-Kyle se inclinó y la beso dulcemente… Después ese beso fue subiendo de intensidad… las manos de Kyle que se encontraban en la cara de Rebecca bajaron a los pechos de ella

K-Kyle…- Dijo Rebecca entre besos

Kyle no la escuchó… Sus manos tocaban los pechos de ella… los apretaba contra sus manos

¡Kyle!-Se separó Rebecca de Kyle sonrojada- ¿Por qué me tocas así?

Yo… Rebecca lo siento…- Se disculpo Kyle muy avergonzado

Bueno… No te culpo… eres un chico, tu cuerpo te pedía a gritos eso… ¿No?- Pregunto Rebecca

S-Si…- Respondió avergonzado Kyle-A propósito Rebecca… ¿Eres Virgen?

Virgen… ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto ingenua

Virgen… Es cuando jamás has hecho el amor con alguien- Le explicó Kyle

¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que si lo soy!- Respondió Rebecca avergonzada…- Pero… ¿Tu lo eres?

¿Y-Yo? Obviamente si…- Dijo Kyle sonrojado

¡Hazme tuya Kyle!- Gritó de Sorpresa Rebecca

¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Kyle sorprendido

Kyle…Quiero sentirte dentro de mi… yo te amo- Dijo Rebecca agarrando el brazo de Kyle

Rebecca… yo también te amo… y no te quiero forzar a nada…- Le dijo Kyle amablemente

Pero Kyle… Yo quiero entregarme a ti…- Le contestó Rebecca

De acuerdo… Pero tú me lo pediste Rebecca…- Le dijo Kyle

Si- Asintió Rebecca

_Kyle tomo a Rebecca de la mano y se sentaron en la cama, Rebecca comenzó a besarlo…Kyle le fue retirando su suéter y también desasiéndose de su blusa y falda… dejándola en ropa interior, Rebecca no se quedo atrás y se desiso de su Chaqueta, gorro verde y Camisa, Solo quedando en bóxers, Kyle le desabrocho su sostén y se detuvo para mirarla_

¿P-Porque te detienes Kyle?- Pregunto Rebecca tapándose con los brazos

Te quiero observar… ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?- Preguntó y Respondió a la vez

N-No Kyle- Rebecca retiro los brazos de sus pechos

_Kyle los observo por unos cuantos segundos después los mordió _

¡¿Po-Porque haces eso?!- Preguntó Rebecca muy sonrojada

Lo siento Rebecca… ¿Te molesta?- Respondió

No, Continua- Le dijo Rebecca

_Kyle continuo mordiendo sus pezones, Rebecca gemía su nombre… tiro a Kyle a la cama… ella pensó que Kyle también merecía algo de placer_

Rebecca… ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Kyle a Rebecca, la cual se encontraba en cima de el

Ya verás…- Dijo Rebecca

_Rebecca comenzó a besar sus labios, después fue bajando hacia su estomago dejando muchos "Chupetones" en el cuerpo de Kyle, su mano izquierda bajo hacia el "Miembro" de Kyle "acariciándolo" (Kyle aún llevaba su bóxer puesto), Rebecca retiró su mano de ahí, lo siguió besando y cuando volteo a ver de nuevo su "Miembro" ya estaba erecto_

Rebecca… Yo necesito quitarme el…- Dijo Kyle algo excitado

Tranquilo… yo te lo quito- Dijo Rebecca

¿Cómo me lo vas a…?- Kyle antes de terminar la oración Rebecca le quito el bóxer con su boca

_Rebecca subió a los labios de Kyle y los besó_

¿Estás lista? Después de esto no hay marcha atrás…- Dijo Kyle encima de ella

Sí, estoy segura Kyle- Dijo Rebecca con nervios

Kyle introdujo su "Miembro" en la feminidad de Rebecca

¡K-Kyle!- Grito Rebecca con dolor

Tranquila… no te hare daño amor…- Le dijo Kyle callándola con un beso

Pero…- Dijo Rebecca con lagrimas en los ojos

Yo te amo… Jamás te lastimaría…- Dijo con una voz muy dulce

P-Pero Kyle, por favor más despacio…- Dijo Rebecca

Si, tranquila cariño- Dijo Kyle besándole la frente

_Ese dolor se fue transformando en placer_

K-Kyle… Dijo Rebecca excitada- ¿P-Puedes hacerlo más rápido?

S-Si- Dijo Kyle y apresuro

Ah… Kyle… ¡No pares!- Gritaba Rebecca excitada- ¡Kyle! ¡Ah!

Rebecca…- Dijo Kyle avergonzado

¡Ah! ¡Kyle!- Gemía Rebecca- Es mi turno Kyle…

¿Mi turno?- Dijo Kyle confundido

_Rebecca metió el "Miembro de Kyle" en su boca_

R-Rebecca…- Decía Kyle gimiendo- N-No pares

Kyle…- Dijo Rebecca

T-Tú no pares…- Gritaba Kyle excitado

_Después de eso…_

Muy bien Rebecca… Quiero que levantes bien tu colita…- Dijo Kyle tomando el trasero de Rebecca

¿Q-Que me vas a hacer?- Preguntó nerviosa

_Kyle introdujo Su "miembro" en el trasero de Rebecca_

¡Ah! ¡Kyle me duele! ¡Es muy grande para mi trasero!- Grito Rebecca

Tranquila cariño… lo hare despacio- Dijo Kyle

_Después de eso pasaron 2 horas para que ambos pudieran llegar al orgasmo_

Kyle… te seré sincera… me dolió un poco, pero valió la pena, Te amo- Dijo Rebecca recostada en el pecho de Kyle

Yo mas… Gracias- Dijo Kyle

¿Por qué?- Pregunto Rebecca

Por ser parte de mi vida- Dicho esto le beso la frente y se quedaron dormidos

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

_Narra Rebecca:_

_Me desperté y lo primero que hice fue mirar a Kyle dormido… se veía tan dulce y tierno… Después me metí a bañar porque estaba manchada de sangre, Kyle se metió a bañar conmigo. Después me acorde que teníamos clases en la universidad nos cambiamos rápido y fuimos a la parada de autobuses y estaba lo que menos nos queríamos encontrar… así es: Cartman._

¡Aww! ¡Ahí viene la pareja del año!- Dijo Cartman con desprecio

Cállate Culón- Dijo Kyle molesto

No le hagas caso amor- Le dijo Rebecca y tomo su cara para besarlo

¡Agh que asco!- Cartman se marcho molesto

_El autobús llego, se subieron y se encontraron con Stan y Wendy… Rebecca se sentó con Wendy y Kyle con Stan_

¡Hola Rebecca!- Me saludó Wendy

¡Hola!- Le respondí

Hola Kyle- Dijo Stan

Hola Stan…- Saludó Kyle

Sabes… escuche que a no eres virgen- Dijo Stan con tono burlón

¡¿Q-Que?!- Dijo Sorprendido- ¿Q-Quien te lo dijo?

Cartman…- Dijo Stan

Ese culón de mierda…- Murmuro Kyle

¡Rebecca! ¿O sea que tu ya no eres…?-Dijo Wendy antes de que Rebecca le tapara la boca

¡Shh! Nadie lo debe saber o estaré muerta…-Dijo Rebecca tapándole la boca

Muy bien… Pero dime…- Dijo Wendy con cara de pervertida

¿Q-Que te digo?- Dijo Rebecca preocupada

¿Qué tan bien lo hace Kyle?- Pregunto Wendy con cara de pervertida

¡¿QUÉ!?- Se sonrojo y se cubrió la cara- ¡Y-Yo no te diré eso!

Anda… ¡No se lo diré a nadie!- Dijo Wendy emocionada

Bueno… Para ser sincera… Kyle es muy dulce…- Dijo Rebecca sonrojada

¡Aww! ¡Son tan lindos ustedes 2! Ojala Stan me llevara a la cama pero es muy tímido- Dijo Wendy algo molesta- Y cuando estamos a punto de hacerlo vomita

Jeje me imaginaba eso viniendo de Stan… Por cierto… ¿De que hablaran los chicos?- Se pregunto Rebecca

_Mientras tanto en el fondo del autobús_

Y…- Dijo Stan

Y… ¿Qué?- Le preguntó Kyle

¿Qué tal es el cuerpo de Rebecca? (Otro pervertido xD)- Preguntó Stan

¡Y-Yo no te lo diré!-Dijo Molesto Kyle

Vamos… solo dime- Dijo Stan

Bueno… Ella tiene pechos grandes…- Dijo Kyle con vergüenza

¿Alguien dijo pechos grandes?- Se metió Kenny e la conversación

¡Kenny lárgate!- Dijo Kyle molesto

Ahí…- Dijo Kenny triste y se fue

Ok continuando… ¿En serio?- Pregunto Stan

Si…- Dijo Kyle

**Imaginación de Kyle:**

K-Kyle… Voltea- Dijo Rebecca con voz tímida

¿Sí?- Kyle volteo- ¡Oh Por…!

_Rebecca estaba con un traje de playboy_

**Fin de la imaginación de Kyle**

Oh… Rebecca- Decía Suspirando Kyle

¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!- Grito Stan- ¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué preguntas?- Le pregunto Kyle confundido

Tu nariz no deja de sangrar…- Le dijo Stan

¡Mierda!- Dijo Kyle tapándose

**NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA Otra vez xD la mejore e.e espero les guste más que la anterior… ¡Bye-Nee!**


End file.
